lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jack Shephard
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Jack | Nazwisko=Shephard | AKA= | Data urodzenia= | Miejsce urodzenia=Los Angeles, Kalifornia, USA | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci= | Status=Żyje | Powód śmierci= | Zawód=Neurochirurg | Rodzina=Ray Shephard - Dziadek Christian Shephard - Ojciec Margo Shephard - Matka Sarah Shephard - Była żona Kate Austen - Była narzeczona Claire Littleton - Przyrodnia siostra Aaron Littleton - Siostrzeniec | Powód Australia=Znaleźć i sprowadzić ojca do domu. | Powód samolot=Przewieźć ciało ojca do Los Angeles. | Zawód DHARMA=Robotnik | Stacja=Baraki | Nakładka=DHARMA.png }} Dr Jack Shephard jest pierwszoplanowym bohaterem serii. Jest neurochirurgiem oraz liderem rozbitków Lotu 815. Ma problemy z samokontrolą oraz z sytuacjami których nie może naprawić. Jest bratem przyrodnim Claire Littleton, jednakże - podobnie jak Claire - nie jest tego świadomy. Jack podczas pobytu na Wyspie bardzo zbliżył się do Kate oraz Juliet. __TOC__ Przed katastrofą 200px|left|thumb|Jack jako dziecko Jack urodził się w roku 1967, ze związku Margo oraz Christiana Shephardów. W dzieciństwie Jack został pobity przez pewnego szkolnego osiłka próbując obronić przyjaciela, Marca Silvermana. Jack wyjawił później ten fakt ojcu, gdy ten był nietrzeźwy. Ten doradził mu, by nie próbować nigdy być bohaterem, gdyż z rolą tą wiążą się nieodłączne problemy i obrażenia. Jack studiował na Uniwersytecie Columbii i ukończył naukę szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny . Po studiach zaczął pracę w Szpitalu św. Sebastiana jako neurochirurg . Około godziny 8:10 nieznanej daty roku 2001, Jacka wezwano do ofiar czołowego zderzenia samochodowego. Jedną z ofiar był Adam Rutherford (ojciec oraz ojczym dwóch przyszłych rozbitków Lotu 815 - Shannon Rutherford oraz Boone'a Carlyle), drugą była przyszła żona Jacka, Sarah. Jack był przekonany, iż żadna operacja nie zdoła cofnąć paraliżu, którego doznała Sarah po wypadku. Jack postanowił stawiać pacjentom realistyczne diagnozy, co nie podobało się jego ojcu - Christian poradził synowi, żeby ten dawał chorym nadzieję. Shephard poinformował narzeczonego Sary o jej prawdziwych obrażeniach. Mężczyzna wkrótce potem zerwał ze sparaliżowaną. Osobista relacja między Jackiem a Sarą nabierała kolorów. Tuż przed operacją doktor obiecał pacjentce, iż ją "naprawi", mimo, iż sam w to nie wierzył. Po - jak się Jackowi zdawało - nieudanej operacji, poszedł dla odstresowania się pobiegać na stadionie. Zamiast jednak rozluźnić się, zwichnął sobie kostkę. Z pomocą przyszedł inny biegacz - Desmond Hume. Po otrzymaniu pierwszej pomocy rozpoczął rozmowę z nieznajomym. Desmond domyślił się, iż Jack martwi się o kobietę. Lekarz opowiedział mężczyźnie całą historię. Desmond odpowiedział jedynie, by ją 'podnieść' (mając na myśli najprawdopodobniej zwichniętą kostkę) i pożegnał się, mówiąc "do zobaczenia w innym życiu, bracie". Jack wrócił do szpitala i porozmawiał z Sarą, mówiąc jej o tym, że jej obrażeń nie da się odwrócić. Sarah jednak uspokoiła lekarza ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, iż może poruszać palcami u stóp. Wkrótce potem kobieta wróciła do zdrowia . left|200px|thumb|Ślub Jacka i Sarah Jack i Sarah pobrali się nieco ponad dwa lata później. Jednym ze świadków był przyjaciel Jacka z dzieciństwa - Marc Silverman. Przed ślubem przyszli małżonkowie ustalili, iż oboje stworzą coś dla drugiej osoby, co zaprezentują podczas ceremonii. Jack miał problemy z wymyśleniem czegokolwiek. Z pomocą przyszedł Christian - powiedział synowi, że czasem trzeba odpuścić, z czym ten ma kłopoty. Jack przyjął poradę, a na ślubie po prostu powiedział narzeczonej, iż ją kocha. W pierwszych miesiącach roku 2004 (lub ostatnich 2003), Jack wraz z ojcem rozpoczęli leczenie bogatego Włocha, Angelo Busoni. U Busoniego wykryto nieuleczalny, dordzeniowy guz kręgosłupa. Christian Shepherd, który był w owym czasie szefem chirurgii, uważał, że nie warto operować Busoniego. Twierdził, iż operacja ma zbyt nikłe (wręcz żadne) szanse na powodzenie. Jack podzielał zdanie swego ojca, aczkolwiek po 'cudzie' w wyniku którego wyzdrowiała jego żona, postanowił podjąć się operacji usunięcia guza. W tym okresie Jack bardzo zbliżył się do córki chorego, Gabrieli oraz zaczął zaniedbywać swój związek z Sarah. Busoni zmarł w trakcie operacji. Gdy Jack powiedział Gabrieli o śmierci jej ojca, ta powiedziała, iż nie obwinia go za nieudaną operację i pocałowała go. Shepharda szybko zaczęły dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia i postanowił on powiedzieć o pocałunku swojej żonie. Ta zaś opowiedziała mu, iż zrobiła sobie test ciążowy, który mimo swego negatywnego wyniku, zmusił ją do rozważań nad swoim życiem. Sarah wyznała Jackowi, iż od jakiegoś czasu go zdradza. Poprosiła o rozwód, tłumacząc swoją decyzję nie tylko byciem z kimś innym, ale również obsesyjną chęcią Jacka do naprawiania błędów. right|180px|thumb|Jack rusza za ojcem do Hotelu Lynford, gdzie dochodzi między nimi do sprzeczki Jack nie potrafił się pogodzić z rozwodem. Zaczął śledzić swoją żonę. Obserwował ją gdy wychodziła z dziećmi na przedszkolne podwórko (Sarah pracowała prawdobodobnie jako opiekunka w przedszkolu) i przy wielu innych sytuacjach. Wkrótce potem zaczął interesować się tożsamością kochanka Sary - gdy nadarzała się okazja, wypytywał ją o niego. Sarah jednak nie zamierzała udzielać Jackowi żadnych informacji, mimo, iż ten obiecał oddać jej w zamian dom oraz samochód. Jakiś czas później Shephard zdobył listę numerów, które jego żona miała wpisane w książkę telefoniczną w komórce. Zaczął dzwonić pod każdy numer - przekonany był bowiem, iż jeden z nich należy do jej kochanka. Z szokiem odkrył, iż jeden z numerów należy do jego ojca. Jack zaczął wierzyć, iż to właśnie Christian jest nowym mężczyzną Sary. Shephard zaczął wypytywać ojca, dlaczego Sarah ma jego numer, na co Christian odpowiedział, by 'dał sobie spokój'. Gdy Jack zaczął ponawiać pytanie, jego ojciec odpowiedział, iż Sarah zaczęła się niepokoić o jego obsesję. Wkrótce potem Shephard, rozmawiając z pielęgniarką, dostrzegł na korytarzu swojego ojca, śmiejącego się podczas rozmowy telefonicznej. Jack był pewien, iż Christian prowadził rozmowę z Sarą. Prawdopodobnie tego samego dnia sledził swego ojca w drodze do Hotelu Lynford. W wierze, iż ojciec idzie na spotkanie z Sarą, wkroczył za nim do środka, do jednego z pokoi. Okazało się jednak, iż Christian przyszedł na spotkanie Anonimowych Alkoholików. Prowadząca oznajmiła, iż wszyscy znają Jacka z opowieści Christiana. Powiedziała też, iż jego ojciec nie miał w ustach alkoholu od ponad 50 dni. Jack zakpił z tego faktu oraz zapytał, czy ojciec opowiadał również o tym, jak zabrał swemu synowi żonę. Po chwili zaatakował Christiana. Jacka aresztowała policja i umieściła go w areszcie. W krótkim czasie kaucję wpłaciła jego była żona. Zapytana, skąd wie o aresztowaniu stwierdziła, iż Christian zadzwonił do niej. Zaznaczyła, iż był tak pijany, że ledwo mogła zrozumieć, o czym mówi. Jack zrozumiał, iż prawdopodobnie to nie jego ojciec jest kochankiem Sary. Shephard po raz kolejny spróbował wyciągnąć ze swojej byłej żony jakiekolwiek informacje. Sarah, nie odpowiadając na pytania, opuściła budynek. Jack ruszył za nią. Na zewnątrz zobaczył mężczyznę czekającego przy samochodzie. Shephard zapytał Sarę, czy to jest jej nowy kochanek, lecz ta odpowiedziała, że to nie ma znaczenia. Pocieszyła jedynie Jacka, iż powinien być szczęśliwy, gdyż ma okazję zrobić coś, co uwielbia - naprawić swoje błędy. thumb|175px|left|Jack na lotnisku Dwa miesiące przed katastrofą, ojciec Jacka operował ciężarną kobietę pod wpływem alkoholu. Gdy pielęgniarka to dostrzegła, natychmiast poszła do młodego Shepharda i powiedziała mu o tym. Ten zaś przejął operację. Nie był jednak w stanie powstrzymać krwawienia ani pozbyć się obrażeń wewnętrznych, w skutek czego kobieta zmarła. Christian zaczął wywierać presję na swym synu, próbując zmusić go do podpisania oświadczenia, iż ciężarna w chwili trafienia na stół operacyjny była nie do uratowania. Jack podpisał dokument, jednakże w ostatnim momencie powiedział dyrekcji szpitala, iż to jego ojciec doprowadził kobietę do śmierci, przecinając jej przypadkiem tętnicę wątrobową. Siostra przyrodnia Jacka, Claire, mieszkała w Australii. Mimo, iż oboje nie są świadomi swego pokrewieństwa, Shephard wie, iż ojciec zdradzał jego matkę. Po wypadku Claire i Carol, Christian pojechał do Australii odwiedzić córkę. Jack pojechał do Sydney szukać ojca. Szukał go po hotelach, ale znalazł go w najmniej oczekiwanym miejscu - w kostnicy. Christian Shephard zmarł na zawał serca wywołany zbyt dużą ilością alkoholu we krwi. Shephard postanowił zabrać ciało ojca z powrotem do USA, jednakże na lotnisku doświadczył problemów - nie miał bowiem dokumentów zezwalających na wniesienie na pokład samolotu trumny. Tuż przed wejściem na pokład samolotu, Jack zamienił kilka słów w lotniskowym barze z Aną-Lucią Cortez, która również leciała tym samym lotem. Shephard obiecał kobiecie postawić drinka w samolocie, do czego jednak nigdy nie doszło. W samolocie Jack siedział na miejscu 23B, tuż obok Rose Nadler. Zamienił z nią kilka słów, podczas gdy jej mąż przebywał w toalecie. Gdy rozpoczęły się turbulencje, Shephard zapewnił Rose, iż wszystko będzie dobrze. Kilka sekund później samolot rozerwał się na pół. Wiadomo, iż krótko po odłamaniu się tylnej części samolotu, Jack stracił przytomność. Na wyspie Sezon 1 (Dni 1-44) right|thumb|180px|Jack biegnie przez dżunglę, w kierunku wraku samolotu Po obudzeniu się w środku dżungli, Jack pobiegł ku najbliższemu hałasowi. Szybko dotarł na plażę, gdzie zaczął pomagać ocalałym. Shephard pomógł między innymi Rose (poprzez sztuczne oddychanie i masaż serca). Uratował też Claire i Hurleya przed zmiażdżeniem przez lewe skrzydło samolotu. Gdy wszyscy byli już bezpieczni, zaszył się wgłąb dżungli i obejrzał własne rany. Poprosił przechodzącą w pobliżu kobietę, Kate Austen, by zszyła przecięcie na jego plecach. Opowiedział jej też historię swojej pierwszej operacji, i strachu z nią związanego. Jack niechętnie pogodził się z tym, iż zaczęto go uważać za lidera rozbitków. Zaproponował innym próbę odszukania kokpitu samolotu oraz nadajnika z kabiny pilotów. Znalazł i kokpit, i nadajnik. Po tym, jak do wraku samolotu zaczęły się dobierać dziki, podjął decyzję o spaleniu szczątków (a przy tym skremowania ciał zmarłych). Shephard wykonał eutanazję na Edwardzie Marsie, po tym, jak Sawyerowi nie udało się tego zrobić. Dnia szóstego, Jack uratował Boone'a, gdy ten nieomal utopił się ratując - również tonącą - Joannę. Po chwili popłynął również po tonącą kobietę, jednak nie zdążył dotrzeć do niej na czas. W pierwszych dniach po katastrofie, Jack zaczął widzieć na Wyspie swojego ojca. Nie wiadomo jednak czy Christian którego widział Jack był prawdziwy, czy był też halucynacją. , Później Jack w jaskiniach znalazł trumnę jego ojca, bez ciała w środku. Owe jaskinie, które odkrył Shephard, doprowadziły do rozłamu między rozbitkami. Jack bowiem chciał przeprowadzki pasażerów z plaży do jaskiń. Mimo, iż udało mu się przekonać sporą grupę osób o zaletach grot, część została przy brzegu, wraz z Sayidem i Sawyerem. W jaskiniach nasiliła się rywalizacja między Jackiem a Lockiem. Oboje mieli różne punkty widzenia na sytuację rozbitków i na sposób w jaki grupą powinno się kierować. Dochodziło między nimi do sprzeczek i oziębienia relacji. Sytuację załagodziła nieco wdzięczność Shepharda, gdy został on uratowany przez Locke'a od spadnięcia z klifu. left|thumb|180px|Jack i [[Kate przy ciele Charliego]] Po kilku dniach pobytu w grotach, Jack został zasypany w jednej z jaskiń. Rozbitkowie, pod wodzą Michaela zaczęli go odkopywać. Ostatecznie został jednak uratowany przez Charliego, który prześlizgnął się między szczelinami i znalazł wyjście z zasypu. Charlie był jedyną na tyle małą osobą by to zrobić. Nie miał też na Wyspie żadnych bliskich. Gdy Claire oraz Charlie zostali porwani przez Ethana Roma, Jack był jedną z osób poszukujących ich. Shephard podczas poszukiwań spotkał Roma i został przez niego uderzony. Chwilę później znalazł powieszonego na drzewie Charliego. Rozpoczął masaż serca, który po jakimś czasie próbowała przerwać mu Kate. Jack nie posłuchał dziewczyny i nadal próbował pomóc Pace'owi, poprzez coraz brutalniejsze uciski czy też nawet uderzenia na klatkę piersiową. W końcu jednak Charlie złapał oddech. Następne wyzwanie dla Jacka nadeszło na początku listopada - dnia 41. Tego dnia Locke przyniósł do jaskiń bardzo rannego Boone'a. Jack postanowił przeprowadzić transfuzję krwi, która jednak nie przyniosła oczekiwanych rezultatów. Ostatecznie Shephard podjął decyzję o amputowaniu nogi Boone'a. Jednakże, tuż przed zabiegiem, chłopak przebudził się i poprosił Jacka o nie wykonywanie amputacji. Shephard odpowiedział "Nie mów mi czego nie mam robić", ale ostatecznie uszanował wolę umierającego. Jack ciężko zniósł to, iż pozwolił pacjentowi umrzeć. Za obrażenia Boone'a zaczął obwiniać zaś Johna. Po tym, jak Locke wyjaśnił Shephardowi, co się stało, ten (w połączeniu z sekretem włazu) przestał mu ufać. Locke'owi nigdy nie udało się odzyskać zaufania doktora. Dnia 44, Jack, wraz z Kate, Rousseau, Hurleyem, Lockiem i Arztem, wyruszył do Czarnej Skały po dynamit do otworzenia włazu. W drodze powrotnej, Shephard wraz z Kate uratowali Johna od porwania przez Potwora. Sezon 2 (Dni 44-67) right|thumb|180px|Jack eksploruje wnętrze bunkra Po otwarciu włazu, Jack ruszył na pomoc Kate, gdy ta tajemniczo zniknęła wewnątrz stacji. Shephard dowiedział się, iż została ona zakładnikiem mieszkańca bunkra, Desmonda, którego Jack spotkał kilka lat wcześniej. , Jack oraz Locke przeprowadzili się do wnętrza bunkra. Zaczęli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, co spowodowało, iż coraz częściej dochodziło między nimi do spięć. Jack musiał uporać się z zaakceptowaniem zagadkowego przedmiotu znajdującego się w bunkrze. Był to komputer, do którego trzeba było wpisywać co 108 minut liczby, by 'ratować świat'. Doprowadziło to do kolejnych różnic między nim a Johnem, który w późniejszym czasie, wraz z Mr. Eko, zaczął traktować wpisywanie liczb bardzo poważnie. Wzajemna niechęć Jacka i Locke'a doprowadziła do tego, iż John zaczął rywalizować z Shephardem o przywództwo w grupie. Wszystko przybrało na sile w momencie, gdy Sayid przyniósł do stacji rannego człowieka, przedstawiającego siebie jako Henry Gale. Jack i Locke zaczęli wówczas spierać się, czy pojmany jest Innym. Dodatkowo, John zmienił szyfr służący do otworzenia bunkrowej zbrojowni. Doprowadziło to do sytuacji, w której Jack - gdy zegar w bunkrze dochodził do zera - powstrzymywał Locke'a od wpisania liczb. Puścił go dopiero, gdy ten podał mu nowy szyfr do pomieszczenia na broń. Henry szybko dostrzegł, iż Jack oraz Locke nie przepadają za sobą. Wykorzystał to do manipulacji nimi, nastawiając ich przeciwko sobie. Również z Sawyerem Jack nie potrafił się dogadać, zwłaszcza, iż oboje walczyli o serce Kate Austen. Shephard dostał swoją szansę kilka dni po otwarciu Łabędzia - skorzystał z niej i pocałował Austen. Ta jednak po pocałunku się oddaliła się bez słowa wgłąb dżungli. Był to ich pierwszy, a zarazem ostatni krok ku bliższym relacjom. Po tym, jak Sawyer został postrzelony przez Toma, Jack zaczął go szantażować, iż przestanie mu podawać leki chroniące go przed infekcją. Jack po tym, jak Sawyer wykradł wszystkie medykamenty, rozegrał z nim partię pokera, dzięki której odzyskał skradzione przedmioty. Gdy Michael Dawson uciekł z obozu, by szukać swego porwanego syna, Jack przewodził wyprawie mającej na celu znalezienie go. Wraz z Kate zaproponował również Innym wypuszczenie Henry'ego, w zamian za oddanie Walta. Inni nie odpowiedzieli na propozycję Shepharda - mieli bowiem w zanadrzu własny plan. Czekając na odpowiedź Innych, między Jackiem i Kate niemalże doszło do - kolejnego - pocałunku. Dwójce przerwał jednak Michael, który wybiegł z zarośli. Shephard i Austen przenieśli mężczyznę do bunkra i opatrzyli jego rany. left|thumb|180px|Jack i Sawyer, tuż przed uprowadzeniem przez Innych Michael natychmiast ułożył plan odbicia Walta i przedstawił go Jackowi. Ten zaś, wraz z Kate i Lockiem, poszedł do Sawyera by wziąć od niego resztę broni. Wycelował w niego z broni i spalił manuskrypt który czytał, by się podporządkował. Sawyer wyjaśnił Shephardowi, że jego broń zabrała mu Ana-Lucia. Ana-Lucia została w bunkrze, wraz z Henrym i Michaelem. Jack (oraz Kate, Locke i Sawyer) ruszyli więc do Łabędzia, by ją od niej odebrać. Gdy dotarli na miejsce okazało się jednak, iż Ana-Lucia została zamordowana, a Michael i Libby (która w międzyczasie przyszła do bunkra po koc) postrzeleni. Michael wyjaśnił, iż Henry Gale wydostał się z izolatki, zdobył broń i zaczął strzelać. Jack nie miał jednak czasu na rozmyślanie nad tym, co mogło się wydarzyć - miał dwóch pacjentów. Co prawda Dawson został jedynie zraniony w rękę, lecz Libby otrzymała dwa strzały w brzuch. Shephard natychmiast podjął próby uratowania jej życia. Stwierdził, iż jedynym uśmierzeniem bólu dla rannej może być jakiś narkotyk. Na szczęście na Wyspie znajdowała się heroina, którą w swojej skrytce (wraz z bronią) trzymał Sawyer. Jack wysłał więc Kate, by ta poprosiła Forda o zdradzenie jej lokalizacji schowka. Libby, mimo starań Shepharda, umarła tego samego dnia. Dzień 65 był dniem, w którym, zgodnie z planem Michaela, on, wraz z Jackiem, Kate, Sawyerem i Hurleyem mieli pójść do obozu Innych, odbić Walta. Tuż przed wyprawą, Sayid ostrzegł Jacka o tym, iż Michael może ich prowadzić w pułapkę. Razem obmyślili plan - Jack miał pójść z Michaelem, zaś Sayid dotrzeć do obozu Tamtych inną drogą. Podczas drogi, rozbitkowie zauważyli, iż ktoś, prawdopodobnie jeden z Innych, ich śledzi. Sawyer zabił tajemniczą osobę. Wtedy to Jack, przy wszystkich, zmusił Michaela do przyznania się do prawdy. Ten wyjawił, iż Tamci dali mu listę osób, którą miał do nich sprowadzić. Rozbitkowie dotarli do wysypiska kapsuł z Perły. Tam zostali pojmani przez Tamtych. Obudzili się na przystani Pala Ferry. Inni wypuścili Hurleya, Michaela oraz Walta; Jacka, Kate i Sawyera przenieśli do jednej ze stacji DHARMA, Hydry. Sezon 3 (Dni 68-93) right|thumb|180px|Jack bierze [[Juliet na zakładniczkę]] Po tym, jak pobrano mu krew, Jack został umieszczony w pokoju, który dawniej służył jako akwarium dla rekinów oraz delfinów. Tam poznał Juliet Burke, członkinię Tamtych, którą wyznaczono do opiekowania się nim. Już pierwszego dnia w Hydrze Jack podjął próbę ucieczki. Gdy Juliet przyniosła mu jedzenie, wytrącił jej tacę z rąk, wziął kawałek rozbitego talerza i przyłożył jej do gardła. Shephard wywlókł kobietę na korytarz i rozkazał jej otworzyć drzwi na jego końcu. Juliet odmówiła twierdząc, iż jeśli otworzyłaby te drzwi, oboje by zginęli. Jack odkręcił zawór od przejścia samodzielnie. Drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się, pozwalając wlać się do wnętrza stacji litrom wody. Shephardowi i Juliet wspólnymi siłami udało się zatrzasnąć przejście. Burke rozkazała mężczyźnie wcisnąć żółty przycisk na ścianie. Jack zrobił to, o co kobieta prosiła. Uruchomiły się pompy, które zaczęły powoli odprowadzać wodę z częściowo zalanego korytarza. W tym samym momencie Shephard został obezwładniony przez Juliet. Jack odzyskawszy przytomność, okazał się być z powrotem w swojej klitce. Juliet siedziała przy stole po drugiej stronie pokoju, za szklaną szybą. Gdy Shephard zdecydował się współpracować, Burke wyjawiła mu, iż ma przy sobie akta zawierające wszelkie informacje o nim. Zapytała go również, czy chciałby dowiedzieć się czegoś o Sarze. Jack spytał "czy jest szczęśliwa?". W odpowiedzi Juliet zapewniła go, iż jest. Następnego dnia do celi Jacka przyszedł Henry Gale, który wyjawił swoje prawdziwe imię (Benjamin Linus) oraz fakt, iż został urodzony na Wyspie. Wymienił Shephardowi, co się w świecie działo po katastrofie Lotu 815. Na dowód, iż mówi prawdę, pokazał Jackowi relację telewizyjną z wygranej Boston Red Sox w Mistrzostwach Świata Baseballa. Zaoferował mężczyźnie powrót do domu w zamian za współpracę. left|thumb|180px|Jack zostaje przeniesiony na [[Hydra#Sala_operacyjna|salę operacyjną]] Gdy postrzelona przez Sun Colleen została przyniesiona do Hydry, Juliet, nie mogąc zbyt wiele poradzić na jej obrażenia, poprosiła o pomoc Jacka. Shephard został przeniesiony z podwodnej części stacji do sali operacyjnej. Inni przeszli z nim przez między innymi obszar z klatkami, gdzie byli przetrzymywani Kate i Sawyer. By uniemożliwić Shephardowi kontakt z przyjaciółmi, założono mu na głowę worek oraz z pobliskich głośników puszczono zagłuszający wszelkie inne dźwięki ryk. Przygotowując się do operacji, Jack zauważył powieszone na ścianie zdjęcie rentgenowskie. Juliet wyjawiła mężczyźnie, że nie należą one do Colleen. Tuż po rozpoczęciu operacji, ranna wpadła w zapaść. Gdy Jack poprosił o defibrylator, okazało się, że w stacji nie ma takiego urządzenia, w wyniku czego kobieta zmarła. Jakiś czas po przykuciu Shepharda do stołu operacyjnego, odwiedziła go Burke. Kobieta miała wyrzuty sumienia, iż nie mogła pomóc Colleen. Jack stwierdził, iż pacjentka była nie do uratowania. Gdy Juliet zapytała "czy mówisz to by mnie pocieszyć?", mężczyzna odparł sardonicznie, iż nie dba o uczucia Innych. Wyjawił też, iż wie, że zdjęcie rentgenowskie przedstawiało guz kręgosłupa u człowieka w średnim wieku. Domagał się również odpowiedzi, kogo ma zoperować. Juliet jednak milczała. Mimo niewiedzy, kim jest chory, Jack zaczął wypytywać Bena, czy doświadczył jakichkolwiek symptomów które mogłyby być wynikiem guza. Linus jednak odpowiedział, że nie wie o czym lekarz mówi. Tego samego dnia Juliet przyniosła Shephardowi z trudem (ponoć) zrobionego hamburgera. Jack przeżywał kryzys - z jednej strony Burke wydawała się być dla niego bardzo miła, lecz czy nie była to gra psychologiczna, podstęp? Parę chwil później do Jacka przyszedł Ben i wyjawił mu, iż miał plan by go złapać. Powiedział, że chciał, by Shephard sam chciał go zoperować. Stwierdził, że cały plan legł w gruzach w momencie, gdy Jack zorientował się, do kogo może należeć zdjęcie rentgenowskie. Tego samego dnia Juliet pokazała Shephardowi nagranie, na które twierdziło, iż Ben jest kłamcą, i że część Tamtych chce jego śmierci. Burke na kasecie sugerowała zabicie go podczas operacji; obiecała też Jackowi ochronę. Gdy Ben spytał Jacka o operację, ten wypytał go, czy w stacji znajduje się potrzebny sprzęt. Po chwili jednak wydrwił z całego pomysłu twierdząc, iż nie ufa żadnemu z Innych. Gdy Linus stwierdził, iż jest bardzo rozczarowany decyzją lekarza, ten odpowiedział, iż nie będzie długo żyć z tym uczuciem. Tego samego dnia Juliet przyprowadziła do Jacka Kate, która wypłakała się mężczyźnie, iż jeśli nie wykona operacji, Tamci zabiją Sawyera. Później Shephard przez interkom został poinstruowany, by spróbować otworzyć drzwi. Były otwarte. Jack wyszedł na korytarz, a stamtąd do pokoju obserwacyjnego, gdzie zdobył pistolet oraz zobaczył na jednym z monitorów Kate i Sawyera, śpiących ze sobą. right|thumb|180px|Jack szantażuje [[Inni|Innych podczas operacji Bena]] W tym samym momencie do pokoju wszedł Ben. Jack przez chwilę celował z broni do mężczyzny, po chwili jednak ją opuścił i oznajmił, że wykona operację następnego ranka. Poprosił też chorego o ponowną przysięgę, iż odeśle go do domu. Ben dał Jackowi słowo, iż to zrobi. Następnego dnia Linus położył się na stole operacyjnym. Tuż po rozpoczęciu operacji, Shephard na nerce pacjenta celowo zrobił niewielkie nacięcie. Oznajmił Innym, że jeśli w ciągu godziny nie zaszyje rany, Ben umrze. Zażądał krótkofalówki i rozmowy z Kate. Jack powiedział kobiecie, iż ma godzinę na ucieczkę z obozu Tamtych. Rozkazał jej skontaktować się z nim, kiedy będzie bezpieczna oraz opowiedzieć mu historię, którą opowiedział jej gdy się po raz pierwszy spotkali. Juliet stwierdziła, iż Jack blefuje mówiąc, że pozwoli Benowi umrzeć. Wysłała dodatkowych ludzi, którzy mieli pomóc w złapaniu Kate i Sawyera. Wydała też pozwolenie na zabicie uciekinierów, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. W odpowiedzi, Shephard powiedział Tomowi i półprzytomnemu Linusowi o tym, że to Juliet obmyśliła plan zamordowania chorego. Po chwili Burke poprosiła o kilka minut sam-na-sam z Benem, na co Jack się zgodził. Po rozmowie z operowanym, Juliet powiedziała Shephardowi, by ten dokończył operację, w zamian za co ona pomoże uciec Kate i Sawyerowi. Jack dokończył operację oraz wysłuchał historii - bezpiecznej już - Kate. Rozkazał jej nie wracać po niego samego. Po wszystkim, Jack poprosił Juliet by powtórzyła mu to, co powiedział jej Ben. Burke powiedziała jedynie, że na Wyspie mieszka od trzech lat, dwóch miesięcy oraz dwudziestu ośmiu dni, oraz że Linus obiecał jej odesłanie do domu, jeśli zmusi Shepharda do dokończenia operacji. Poprosiła też Jacka, by wrócił do swej celi i pozostał w niej do czasu, aż 'oni' zadecydują co z nim zrobić. left|180px|thumb|Jack i Ben godzą się między sobą Po jakimś czasie Jack został przeniesiony do klatki Sawyera. Jego poprzednią celę zajęła Juliet. Po przebudzeniu się w nowym miejscu, Shephard dostrzegł, że przygląda mu się masa ludzi. Po chwili ktoś wyszedł z tłumu. Była to Cindy Chandler, stewardessa, która serwowała mu drinka kilka minut przed rozbiciem się samolotu. Powiedziała mu, iż 'oni' (grupa Cindy?) są z Innymi, by 'obserwować'. Później do Jacka przyszła Burke. Kobieta poprosiła o pomoc przy szwach Bena. Shephard jednak odmówił - stwierdził, iż nie zamierza już więcej pomagać Tamtym. W nocy przyszła Isabel. Zabrała mężczyznę na przesłuchanie w sprawie Juliet. Zapytany, czy to ona obmyśliła plan zabicia Bena, Jack skłamał na jej korzyść. Następnego dnia Jacka odwiedziła Alex i zadała mu kilka pytań oraz stwierdziła, iż sytuacja Inni prawdopodobnie zabiją Juliet. Jack uświadomił sobie, iż Burke zabiła Picketta tylko po to, by umożliwić Kate i Sawyerowi ucieczkę. Poprosił więc o wizytę u Bena. Wyjaśnił Linusowi, iż jego infekcja jest poważna i potrzebuje stałej opieki. Przekonał go, by powstrzymać egzekucję Juliet. Linus postanowił to zrobić, jednak jednocześnie zadecydował o wypaleniu na ciele kobiety pewnego znaku. Po kilku godzinach Shephard i Burke spotkali się. Jack opatrzył kobiecie świeżą ranę po 'oznakowaniu'. Potem Shephard został zabrany na wybrzeże Wyspy, gdzie wraz z Innymi przepłynął promem do Baraków. Sześć dni później Sayid, Kate, Locke oraz Rousseau, po długiej wędrówce, dotarli do Baraków by odbić Jacka. Kate zobaczyła go biegnącą ku niej. Wydawało się, iż ją zauważył i biegnie do niej, lecz okazało się, iż grał z Tomem w futbol, wykonując przyłożenie. right|thumb|180px|Jack przychodzi do Kate po tym, jak ta została pojmana Gdy Kate jakiś czas później wślizgnęła się do domu, w którym mieszkał Jack, ten powiedział jej, by odeszła, gdyż cały dom jest obserwowany. Po chwili dziewczynę złapali Inni i uwięzili ją w jednym z domów. Po jakimś czasie Shephard ją odwiedził. Opowiedział jej, iż zawarł z Benem umowę, która gwarantowała mu ucieczkę z Wyspy. Stwierdził też, że wróciłby po innych rozbitków. Tego samego dnia Jack zaczął przygotowywać się do opuszczenia Wyspy. Wraz z Juliet przyszedł do domu Bena i poprosił go o 'ostatnią przysługę', którą było wypuszczenie Sayida, Locke'a i Kate z niewoli. Ben się zgodził i obiecał wypuścić ich tuż po opuszczeniu przez Jacka okolicy. Po kilku chwilach Jack, Juliet oraz grupka Innych zmierzała ku łodzi podwodnej, która miała ich przewieźć do Ameryki. Na molo grupa spotkała Locke'a. Mężczyzna powiedział 'przepraszam', po czym łódź eksplodowała. Następnego dnia Tamci rozpuścili w swoim miasteczku gaz usypiający, który obezwładnił Jacka, Kate, Juliet oraz Sayida. Sami Inni nałożyli na twarze maski gazowe i opuścili teren. Jack po kilku godzinach został obudzony przez Kate. Kobieta opowiedziała mu, iż Tamci opuścili wioskę. Shephard zapytał, co się stało z Juliet, co wyraźnie zmieszało Austen. Kate odpowiedziała, iż ją też zostawili. Po chwili razem wyszli z budynku, przed którym czekali już Sayid i Burke. Sayid oznajmił, iż Juliet nie pójdzie z nimi do obozu rozbitków. Jack zaprotestował, twierdząc, iż Burke została opuszczona w ten sam sposób co oni. Po chwili, ramię w ramię, Jack i Juliet ruszyli ku wybrzeżu. Rozbitkowie dotarli do swego obozu. Jack oznajmił iż Juliet jest pod jego opieką. Po tym zaś, jak Burke wyleczyła Claire z tajemniczych dolegliwości i zdobyła zaufanie obozowiczów, przyniósł jej 'na start' brezent oraz parę koców i poduszek. Jack i Juliet zaczęli spędzać ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu. Stali się praktycznie nierozłączni. Tydzień po powrocie z Baraków, Kate podeszła do pary i powiedziała, iż chce zamienić słowo z Shephardem na osobności. W owym czasie rozbitkowie niezbyt ufali Jackowi, czego przykładem byli Charlie, Desmond oraz Jin - ukrywali oni przed lekarzem obecność Naomi - tajemniczej spadochroniarki. Jack oraz Juliet również mieli tajemnicę; Burke chciała ją wyjawić Kate, lecz Shephard ją powstrzymał. Tej samej nocy, na plaży, odbyło się zgromadzenie rozbitków. Zdobyli oni dowody, iż Juliet jest szpiegiem w obozie. Jack wraz z Burke wtargnęli na zebranie; Shephard powiedział, iż Juliet mu o wszystkim opowiedziała. Stwierdził też, że razem obmyślili plan, mający na celu pozbyć się Tamtych raz na zawsze. Okazało się, iż Juliet oraz Jack współpracowali z Rousseau przygotowując pułapkę na Innych - Danielle zdobyła dla rozbitków dynamit (wzięła go z Czarnej Skały). Materiały wybuchowe miały według planu zostać umieszczone w kilku, oznaczonych przez Juliet, namiotach w obozie. Plan przewidywał, iż reszta rozbitków, przed atakiem Innych, miała ruszyć ku wieży radiowej. Troje ludzi zaś miało zostać i zdetonować dynamit za pomocą strzałów z broni palnej. Jack zgłosił się do Sayida o stanowisko strzelca, lecz ten doradził mu prowadzenie reszty do wieży i nadanie sygnału S.O.S za pomocą telefonu satelitarnego Naomi. left|thumb|180px|[[Pocałunki|Pocałunek Jacka i Juliet]] Po kilku godzinach, Jack wraz z resztą grupy, rozpoczyna wędrówkę ku wieży radiowej. Gdy nastała noc, rozbitkowie ze wzgórza obserwowali najazd Tamtych na obóz. Zobaczyli jedynie dwie z trzech planowanych eksplozji, co doprowadziło do tego, iż Sun, Rose, oraz kilka innych osób zaczęło zastanawiać się nad powrotem na plażę. Jack jednak przekonał wszystkich do dalszej wędrówki. Nad ranem Burke oraz Sawyer ogłosili, iż wracają na wybrzeże sprawdzić, jak rozwinęła się sytuacja. Po chwili Jack pocałował Juliet na oczach Kate oraz reszty rozbitków. Po kilku minutach Shephard podszedł do Austen i powiedział jej, iż Sawyer chciał ją chronić, idąc z powrotem z Burke. Wyznał jej też, że (Jack) ją (Kate) kocha. Słowa te wyraźnie zdawały się zdjąć jakiś ciężar z jego serca. Po krótkim czasie grupa rozbitków natrafiła na Bena i jego przybraną córkę - Alex. Linus poprosił o prywatną rozmowę z Shephardem, na co ten się zgodził. Ben opowiedział Jackowi, iż Naomi nie jest osobą, za którą się podaje i że jeśli nie odda telefonu satelitarnego, wszyscy na Wyspie zginą. Gdy Shephard odmówił współpracy, Linus rozkazał przez krótkofalówkę zabić pojmanych na plaży Sayida, Bernarda oraz Jina. Gdy przez walkie-talkie Jack usłyszał strzały, wpadł w szał; rzucił się na Bena i zaczął go okładać. Po kilku minutach wrócił do reszty rozbitków i rozkazał związać pobitego mężczyznę. Chwilę później, z Shephardem połączył się Hurley, który powiedział, iż uratował wszystkich obozowiczów z plaży i pomógł rozprawić się z pozostałymi Innymi. Stało się jasne, iż rzekome zabicie trójki strzelców było blefem. right|thumb|250px|Jack wzywa pomoc Po dotarciu do wieży radiowej, Naomi rozpoczęła połączenie ze swoim statkiem. Po chwili jednak padła martwa - zabił ją nóż Johna Locke'a. Po chwili Jack znalazł się na jego celowniku. John rozkazał Shephardowi odłożyć telefon. Jack nie posłuchał, jednakże Locke nie potrafił go zabić. Po drugiej stronie połączenia odezwał się człowiek, który przedstawił się jako Minkowski. Shephard zapytał, czy jego ekipa potrafi namierzyć lokalizację rozbitków, na co Minkowski odpowiedział pozytywnie. Mężczyzna powiedział, iż wysłał na Wyspę ekipy ratownicze. Jack odetchnął z ulgą wierząc, iż wszystkich ocalił... Sezon 4 thumb|200px|left|Jack i ekipa ratunkowa left|thumb|200px|Jack przyprowadza Daniela i Charlotte na plażę Jack po rozmowie z Minkowskim z optymistycznie patrzył w przyszłość. Wraz z Kate dyskutuje o zbliżającym się ratunku. Jack obiecuje, że gdy tylko spotka Locke'a, zabije go. W tym momencie rozbitkowie otrzymują połączenie przychodzące. Minkowski informuje Jacka, że sygnał jest słaby i trzeba zmienić ustawienia telefonu satelitarnego. Jack chce przestawić telefon, jednak George Minkowski prosi do telefonu Naomi.Nie chcąc ujawnić, że Naomi nie żyje, Jack kłamie mówiąc, że kobieta poszła szukać drewna na opał. Shephard informuje Minkowskiego, że jak tylko znajdzie Naomi to da ją do telefonu. Nagle odwraca się i widzi, że Naomi zniknęła. Rosseau znajduje ślady krwi i wraz z Jackiem i resztą rozbitków rusza za śladami. W tym samym czasie Kate mówi Jackowi, że znalazła inny ślad i że Naomi próbuje ich oszukać. Jack wyśmiewa słowa Kate i mówi, że Naomi umiera i na pewno nie myśli o tym, by zmylić rozbitków. Kate postanawia iść inną drogą, żegna się z Jackiem i ze sprytem wyciąga mu z tylnej kieszeni telefon satelitarny. Ślad, za którym podążają Danielle, Jack i Ben kończy się. Jack domyśla się, że Kate znalazła prawdziwy trop. Gdy Jack próbuje wyjąc z kieszeni telefon satelitarny- zauważa, że urządzenia nie ma. Ben oznajmia mu, że podczas uścisku przy wieży radiowej Kate zabrała Jackowi telefon. Chwilę potem przybywa do kokpitu samolotu, gdzie spotyka Locke'a i resztę rozbitków. Jack podkrada się z tyłu za Lockiem i uderza go. Locke pada na ziemię, a Jack przykłada mu pistolet do głowy. Locke mówi do Jacka: "Nie zastrzelisz mnie.", wtedy Jack pociąga za spust. Okazuje się, że pistolet nie jest naładowany. Wtedy Jack wpada w furię i zaczyna bić Locke'a po twarzy. Rozbitkowie przybiegają i rozdzielają mężczyzn. Po chwili Locke wstaje i zaczyna tłumaczyć, że nigdy nie działał przeciwko rozbitkom i że jeśli ktoś chce żyć, musi pójść z nim. Jack komentuje, że Locke jest obłąkany i tylko szaleńcy poszliby z nim. Jack wierzy, że nikt nie przejdzie do ekipy Locke'a. Jednak po chwili Hurley biorąc pod uwagę ostrzeżenie Charliego dołącza do drużyny Locke'a. Po chwili dochodzi Claire oraz Danielle z Benem i Sawyer. Jack pozostaje w milczeniu. Ekipa Locke'a odchodzi. Następnie Jack i Kate siedząc w deszczu rozmyślają o Charliem i nadchodzącym ratunku. Nagle słyszą hałas. Początkowo myślą, że to grzmot pioruna, jednak po chwili zauważają na niebie helikopter lecący nieregularnie. Widzą, że ktoś wyskakuje z helikoptera. Biegną w jego stronę. Spadochroniarz ściąga kask ochronny i zadaje mężczyźnie pytanie: "Czy ty jesteś Jack?". Mężczyzna ze spadochronu przedstawia się mówiąc, że nazywa się Daniel Faraday i jest tu by uratować rozbitków. Jack daje Danielowi telefon satelitarny i możliwość kontaktu z frachtowcem. Jack staje się podejrzliwy, gdy Minkowski każe Danielowi przełączyć na tryb cichy. Jack zauważa, że Faraday ma przy sobie broń palną. Jack i Kate postanawiają pomóc Danielowi znaleźć resztę załogi helikoptera. Następnie znajdują ładunek, który został wyrzucony z samolotu. Są w nim maski gazowe. Jack zadaje pytania, jednak spadochroniarz niechętnie na nie odpowiada, a następnie mówi, że uratowanie rozbitków lotu 815 nie jest jego głównym celem. W końcu Jack i jego grupa znajdują Milesa- innego pasażera frachtowca. Wygląda na martwego, jednak Miles wstaje celując z broni w Jacka i oskarżając jego ludzi o zabicie Naomi. Miles wymaga od rozbitków zaprowadzenie go do ciała Naomi. Gdy tylko Miles odprawia duchowy rytuał uznaje wiarygodność Jacka i Kate. Miles planuje wziąć rozbitków jako zakładników. Jednak z pomocą przychodzą Juliet i Sayid i sytuacja się odwraca. Jack pozbawia Milesa i Daniela broni. Gdy na GPS pojawia się sygnał Charlotte Jack i jego grupa od razu ruszają znaleźć kobietę, jednak zamiast niej im oczom ukazuje się pies Vincent z przywiązanym nadajnikiem. Wtedy grupa Jacka widzi na niebie flarę i znajduje pilota helikoptera- Franka Lapidusa, który mówi, że bezpiecznie wylądował. Śmigłowiec jest w nienaruszonym stanie. Frank odkrywa, że Juliet nie leciała lotem 815. Wtedy Miles przybiera wobec niej agresywną postawę i pyta, gdzie jest Ben. Jack interweniuje w obronie Juliet, ale Miles wymaga, by rozbitkowie powiedzieli mu, gdzie jest Benjamin Linus. Sayid przy ciale Naomi znajduje zdjęcie Desmonda i Penny i pokazuje to Jackowi. Jack prosi Juliet, by ta poszła na plażę i przyprowadziła Desmonda. Jack chce iść z Sayidem odbić Charlotte, jednak Sayid mówi, że ostatnim razem Jack przyłożył Locke'owi broń do czoła i pociągnął za spust. Po chwili Jack mówi do Kate, że powinna iść z Sayidem i z Milesem, by odbić Charlotte. Jack jest świadkiem dziwnego eksperymentu Faraday'a. Gdy Sayid przyprowadza Charlotte, Jack pyta gdzie jest Kate, na co Irakijczyk odpowiada, że postanowiła zostać. Jack żegna się z Sayidem i patrzy na odlatujący śmigłowiec. Jack, Daniel i Charlotte wracają na plażę i Shephard przedstawia ekipę ratunkową rozbitkom lotu 815. Mówi rozbitkom, że Sayid i Desmond odlecieli na statek. Jack nie może skontaktować się z frachtowcem i prosi Charlotte o podaje numeru dla nagłych wypadków. Gdy łączą się ze statkiem Regina mówi im, że helikopter jeszcze nie dotarł na miejsce. Jack wciąż pyta, co stało się z helikopterem, na co podirytowana Charlotte odpowiada, że nie wie. Gdy Juliet zauważa, że Charlotte wcale nie jest zaniepokojona, Daniel opowiada Jackowi, że czas postrzegany na wyspie może się różnić od czasu rzeczywistego. Dan uspokaja go, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jeśli Frank poleci zgodnie z instrukcjami, a jeśli nie, moga pojawić się "efekty ubocze". Chwilę później Sayid dzwoni z frachtowca do Jacka, informując go o dziwnym zachowaniu Desmonda. Wtedy Jack daje Daniela do słuchawki i pozwala przekazać mu instrukcje dla Desmonda. Po opuszczeniu wyspy left|thumb|200px|Jack odwiedza Hurleya Jack w swoim apartamencie ogląda telewizję. Jest ogolony, zadbany i ubrany elegancko.Nalewa sobie do szklanki wódkę z sokiem pomarańczowym. W telewizji transmitowany jest pościg za sportowym samochodem Camaro. Jack zauważa, że jest to samochód Hugo. Następnie Jack odwiedza Hurley'a ma sali gimnastycznej w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Po wymienieniu uprzejmości i krótkim turnieju rzutów do kosza Jack mówi, że planuje zapuścić brodę, by ukryć swoją tożsamość. Hurley oskarża Jacka o to, że przyszedł sprawdzić, czy Hugo nie planuje ujawnić sekretu Oceanic 6 i czy nie chce wrócić na wyspę. Jack mówi, że on nigdy nie będzie chciał tam wrócić. Na koniec rozmowy Hurley przeprasza Jacka, że przeszedł do ekipy Locke'a i mówi mu, że powinien pójść z Jackiem, kiedy ten oczekiwał na przybycie grupy z frachtowca. left|thumb|200px|Kate rozmawia z Jackiem left|thumb|200px|Jack zeznaje w obronie Kate Jack zeznaje w sądzie w obronie Kate. Kłamie, że tylko sześciu pasażerów przeżyło katastrofę i dwoje z nich zginęło na wyspie. Zeznawał, że nigdy nie spotkał Marshala i powiedział, że już nie kocha Kate.Mówi też, że Kate jest prawdziwą bohaterką i przypisuje jej swoje zasługi. Po rozprawie Jack spotyka się z Kate na sądowym parkingu. Mówi, że skłamał i że ją kocha. Jednak gdy Kate zaprasza go do siebie, ten odmawia. Austen przypuszcza, że Jack nie chce jej odwiedzić z powodu jej syna- Aarona. Jack pyta jej, czy zamiast tego da się zaprosić na kawę, jednak Kate mówi, że zacznie się z nim widywać tylko wtedy, jak on zaakceptuje Aarona. Po procesie Jack zmienia zdanie co do Aarona i wiedzie szczęśliwe życie z Kate. Pewnego dnia w szpitalu widzi swojego ojca, Christiana. Po tym zdarzeniu odwiedza w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Hurleya, który twierdzi, że wszyscy z Oceanic 6 nie żyją i opowiada mu o spotkaniach z Charliem, zapowiadając, że Jacka też niedługo ktoś odwiedzi. Po tym spotkaniu Jack oświadcza się Kate, która ze łzami w oczach przyjmuje oświadczyny. Wkrótce potem znowu widzi w szpitalu swojego ojca. Po tym zdarzeniu powoli zaczyna popadać w alkoholizm i lekomanię. Pyta Kate, co ostatnio zajmuje jej tyle czasu. Ta odpowiada, że wykonuje pewne zadanie dla Sawyera. Jack jet wściekły, wyrzuca jej że to on opuścił wyspę, a Sawyer zdecydował się na niej pozostać. left|thumb|200px|Jack próbuje popełnić samobójstwo right|thumb|200px|Jack spotyka się z Kate Po tych wydarzeniach życie poza wyspą doprowadziło Jacka do depresji. Dużo pije i nadużywa oksydonu. Ma długą brodę, jest zaniedbany, jest wrakiem człowieka. Pewnego dnia do szpitala trafia pacjent z wypadku samochodowego - Jeremy Bentham który okazuje się być alter ego Johna Locke'a. Po przebudzeniu Locke zaczyna namawiać Jacka do powrotu na Wyspę. Ten jest absolutnie przeciw. Mówi Johnowi, że jest samotnym, załamanym człowiekiem i dlatego tak kocha Wyspę. Twierdzi również, że to już koniec i nigdy nie powróci na Wyspę. Na zakończenie słyszy od Locke'a, że na Wyspie kilka razy rozmawiał on z pewnym człowiekiem - Christianem, gdy przenosił wyspę usłyszał on od niego aby pozdrowił jego syna. Wtedy Locke odkrył, że ten człowiek to martwy od czterech lat Christian Shephard - ojciec Jacka. Jack nie dowierza Johnowi po czym lekko roztrzęsiony wychodzi z gabinetu. . Po tym wydarzeniu Jack długo zastanawia się nad słowami Locke'a, w końcu zaczyna mu wierzyć. Zdruzgotany większość czasu spędza na studiowaniu map, książek geograficznych i używanie złotej karty Oceanic Airlines latając tam i z powrotem nad Pacyfikiem i mając nadzieję, że któryś z samolotów wpadnie w turbulencje i rozbije się na wyspie. Jack za wszelką cenę próbuje wrócić na wyspę, nawet poświęcając przy tym własne życie. thumb|left|Rozmowa [[Jack|Jacka z Lockiem w Los Angeles ]] Podczas jednego z tych lotów Jack siedzi w samolocie lecącym do Los Angeles. Jest niespokojny, wypija do końca swojego drinka i prosi przechodzącą stewardesę o kolejnego. Ta nie chce jednak już nic serwować ponieważ lądują już za 20 minut. Daje mu za to do poczytania gazetę. Tam Jack znajduje artykuł, który go bardzo ciekawi - to nekrolog Jeremy'ego Benthama. Załamany wydziera go z gazety i zabiera ze sobą. Następnie widzimy go prowadzącego samochód przez Sixth Street Bridge w Los Angeles. Zatrzymuje samochód i płacząc patrzy na wycinek z gazety. Dzwoni do kogoś, ale nagrywa się tylko na automatyczną sekretarkę, mówi: właśnie przeczytałem. Potem wychodzi z samochodu i wspina się na most, chce skoczyć. Nagle ktoś traci panowanie nad samochodem zaraz za nim i wypadkowi ulega kobieta z dzieckiem. Jack odwraca się, schodzi z mostu i biegnie kobiecie na pomoc. Wchodzi Sarah, która wciąż widnieje jako osoba pierwszego kontaktu jeśli coś się dzieje z Jackiem. Pyta go czy pił i dlatego jest pokiereszowany, ale ten zaprzecza. Pyta też gdzie to jechał o drugiej w nocy, ale Jack w odpowiedzi pyta czy Sarah może zawieźć go do domu, ta jednak nie sądzi by był to dobry pomysł i wychodzi. Następnego dnia Jack stoi przy łóżku kobiety z wypadku. Bierze kilka tabletek Oksykodonu, tuż przed wejściem dr. Hamill, który jest aktualnym ordynatorem chirurgii w szpitalu św. Sebastiana. Jakiś czas później pijany Jack prowadzi samochód trzymając w ręce wycinek z gazety i słuchając piosenki Nirwany "Scentless Apprentice". Zatrzymuje się przed domem pogrzebowym. Ponownie próbuje do kogoś telefonować. Wchodzi do domu pogrzebowego i stoi chwilę przy trumnie (zmarłego o którym przeczytał w gazecie). Od pracownika domu pogrzebowego dowiaduje się że nikt nie przyszedł na pogrzeb. Jack mówi mu że zmarły nie był jego krewnym ani przyjacielem. Jack idzie do apteki po Oksykodon, jednak aptekarka nie chce mu go sprzedać gdyż wykorzystał już limit 3 opakowań. Jack udaje się więc do szpitala i kradnie z magazynu kilka sztuk tego leku. Przed wyjściem ze szpitala wdaje się w kłótnię z dr Hamillem. Po powrocie do domu Jack dalej pije i dzwoni, tym razem ktoś odbiera i umawia się z tą osobą na spotkanie w pobliżu lotniska, w znanym im miejscu. Po przyjeździe na miejsce okazuje się iż Jack umówił się spotykanie z Kate. Jack opowiada Kate że dzięki karnetowi otrzymanemu od linii Oceanic lata do Tokyo, Singapuru i Sydney. Chce aby samolot rozbił się i modli o to przy każdej turbulencji. Mówi że ma już dość okłamywania wszystkich i że opuszczenie wyspy było błędem. Mówi Kate, że muszą wrócić na wyspę, jednak kobieta chce zostać w cywilizowanym świecie. Po tym spotkaniu załamany Jack jedzie do domu pogrzebowego, włamuje się do pomieszczenia gdzie trzymani są zmarli żeby przyjrzeć się zmarłemu Benthamowi, nagle pojawia się Ben. Mężczyzna sugeruje, że razem muszą przekonać Oceanic Six do powrotu na Wyspę i wspólnie na nią powrócić. Po chwili wahania nie mający niż do stracenia Shepard zgadza się na propozycję Bena po czym ostatni raz zerka na ciało Benthama który okazuje się być alter ego Johna Locke' a. Następnie Ben zabiera ciało Locke' a do vana i razem z Jackiem jadą do jego mieszkania w Los Angeles. Tam Jack goli brodę i wąsy a Ben daje mu czas na zwerbowanie O6, mówi też, żeby wziął wszystko co potrzebne bo już nigdy nie wróci do swego mieszkania po czym zabiera trumnę z Johnem i znika. Po powrocie na Wyspę thumb|left|Jack budzi się w dżungli po powrocie na Wyspę Podobnie jak we wrześniu 2004 roku budzi się w dżungli z tym, że Wyspa znajduje się teraz w roku 1977. Słyszy wołanie o pomoc, widzi topiącego się Hurleya, zeskakuje z wodospadu by go uratować. Po dopłynięciu z Reyesem na brzeg widzi nieprzytomną Kate, gdy dziewczyna się budzi trio zastanawia się co się stało z resztą. Nagle z dżungli wyjeżdża bus Dharmy prowadzony przez Jina ubranego w roboczy strój Inicjatywy. Jin zabiera ich na północne wybrzeże gdzie spotykają Jima LaFleura czyli od trzech lat alter ego Sawyera. Po powitaniu i wyjaśnieniach Sawyera Jack i reszta ruszają do Baraków by wcielić się w rekrutów Inicjatywy. W międzyczasie Jack zdradza Sawyerowi, że John nie żyje oraz sam dowiaduje się enigmatycznie, że Daniela nie ma już z resztą grupy. W Barakach jako pierwszy z Oceanic Three ostaje zaproszony do biurka przy którym następuje rekrutacja. Tam czeka już na niego sam Pierre Chang który tłumaczy, że kobieta która miała ją pierwotnie przeprowadzić wczoraj urodziła syna i nie mogła się dziś pojawić. Następnie zagląda w akta Jacka i stwierdza, że zgodnie z jego umiejętnościami podanymi w teczce będzie on na Wyspie dozorcą. Jack jest zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy ale mimo to przyjmuje kombinezon Dharmy z napisem Jack Workman. thumb|right|[[Pierre Chang rekrutuje Jacka ]] Chwilę później widzi rozmowę Kate z Juliet ale nie podchodzi do nich bo nie wie co miałby powiedzieć kobiecie. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Jack spaceruje po Barakach poszukując domku LaFleura czyli Sawyera. Nagle spotyka Phila który wskazuje mu drogę do tego miejsca po czym podejrzliwie patrzy na niego. W domku drzwi otwiera Jackowi Juliet przez co wychodzi na jaw, że mieszka ona z Sawyerem. Następnie zostawia panów samych. Tam dochodzi do poważnej rozmowy miedzy Shephardem a Fordem vel. LaFleurem. Jack daje do zrozumienia Jamesowi, że cały czas jego głównym celem jest puszczenie Wyspy raz na zawsze. Sawyer nie wydaje się być jednak specjalnie napalonym na ten pomysł, twierdzi, że ułożył sobie życie w Dharmie i nie potrzebuje jego nagłej zmiany. Jack jest tym zbulwersowany, nie może pojąć, że James chce zostać w roku 1977 zamiast wracać do domu. W końcu i Sawyerowi puszczają nerwy, daje do zrozumienia Jackowi, że teraz to no jest kimś ważnym a on zwykłym dozorcą. Wściekły chirurg opuszcza domek Sawyera i Juliet. Następnego dnia je z Kate posiłek w stołówce gdy do ich stolika podchodzi Hurley i zdradza im, że Sawyer są z Juliet parą. Jack nie wydaje się być tym zaskoczony. Umiejętności * Zgodnie ze swoim wykształceniem potrafi dokonywać operacji chirurgicznych, nawet w niesprzyjających okolicznościach na Wyspie. Umie rozpoznawać i leczyć pospolite choroby oraz urazy bez stosowania urządzeń diagnostycznych. Potrafi odbierać poród. * Jest sprawny fizycznie i wytrzymały - doskonale pływa, umie także walczyć na pięści. * Sprawnie posługuje się bronią. Dodatkowi aktorzy *John O'Hara grał rolę młodego Jacka w . Ciekawostki *Jack Shephard to jeden z głównych bohaterów filmu Zoom:Akademia superbohaterów. Zobacz też *Jackface *Tatuaż Jacka *Jate *Jacket da:Jack Shephard de:Jack Shephard en:Jack Shephard es:Jack Shephard fr:Jack Shephard it:Jack Shephard nl:Jack Shephard pt:Jack Shephard ru:Джек Шепард zh:Jack Shephard